


Мир, в котором мы больше не живём

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, at least it supposed to be
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Где бы сейчас ни были, раньше мы жили не здесь.





	Мир, в котором мы больше не живём

Когда они возвращались домой, солнце уже клонилось к закату. В перерывах между разговором Дина сетовала на брата, который «совсем забыл, что сегодня её нужно забрать с танцев». От каждой дининой пародии Василису разбирал несдерживаемый смех.  
Огромная тень заброшенной стройки, около которой они условились встретиться с Арсением, легла на них освежающей прохладой.  
Несколько минут девушки молча отдыхали.  
Василиса вдруг оживилась:  
— Дин, пойдём, — она махнула рукой на стройку, — я тебе покажу одно классное место. Оттуда можно на пару кварталов вокруг всё увидеть.  
И вот они уже наперегонки бегут по запылённым каменным ступенькам. Солнце мелькало через пустые оконные проёмы.  
Наверху свистел ветер, развевая волосы.  
Дина присвистнула.  
— Отсюда и правда невероятный вид.  
Внизу сновали машины и люди, которых девушки принялись считать.  
Наконец подъехала серая в чёрную полоску машина, из которой вышел русый парень. Он покрутил головой, а потом, опёршись на капот, стал обмахиваться кепкой.  
Девушки синхронно улыбнулись, и Василиса первой рванула обратно.  
Позади Дины раздался противный звук ломающегося дерева и испуганный вскрик.  
— Лиса! — вырвалось ещё до того, как Дина обернулась и упала на колени у образовавшегося проёма.  
Из темноты донёсся нервный смешок.  
— Переоценила я прочность этих досок, — Василиса недовольно чем-то пошуршала. — А ведь они не должны были сгнить!  
— Лиса, ты как? — Дина безуспешно пыталась увидеть подругу.  
— Жива, даже не сломала ничего, кроме этой чёртовой доски! — а потом сообщила то, от чего Дина похолодела. — Я ногу не могу вытащить.  
Повисла тяжёлая тишина.  
— Не знаю, что здесь за мусор, но держит он крепко, — добавила Василиса через пару секунд неудачных попыток.  
Дина вскочила, дёрнулась в одну сторону, в другую, заставила себя глубоко вдохнуть и, достав телефон, позвонила брату.  
Наиграно недовольным и чуть сонным голосом Арсений поинтересовался, где они пропадают.  
— Ты только что приехал, — возмутилась Дина и сразу затараторила. — Слушай, мы на стройке, Лиса провалилась куда-то, и мне её не вытащить…  
— Я иду, — прервал её уже серьёзный голос Арсения.  
Три с лишним минуты ожидания Дина не могла найти себе места. Василиса безуспешно пыталась её успокоить.  
Наконец показался Арсений и, упёршись руками в колени, тяжело выдохнул.  
— Повезло, что здесь планировали построить только один подъезд.  
Вместе с Диной он подошёл к проёму.  
— Кошмарная темень. Ты нас хоть видишь?  
— Вижу, — отозвалась Василиса, — Но немного расплывчато. Я очков-то с собой не брала сегодня.  
Арсений хмыкнул и достал из сумки верёвку и фонарик. Крепко обмотав его и включив, парень медленно стал опускать его вниз.  
— Да ты прямо запасся на такой случай, да? Ауч! — на голову Василисе упала верёвка. — Ну и зачем? Зачем ты её бросил?  
— Туда в любом случае есть другой проход, а свет тебе не помешает — будешь сигналить, чтоб легче было найти.  
— Ладно, — Василиса на пробу помигала фонариком.  
— Идём, — Артём поднял взгляд на молчавшую всё это время Дину.  
— Не переживай, вытащим, — и он протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь перебраться через небезопасные доски.  
Василиса, к невероятному успокоению Дины, нашлась быстро. Место, куда она упала, оказалось похоже на базу какой-нибудь местной шуточной группировки. Оно было ужасно захламлено, и понять, из чего именно состоял мусор, было невозможно.  
— Вот ведь, — поморщился Андрей, осторожно ступая по груде непонятных вещей, — А я ещё хотел успеть в магазин заехать.  
— У тебя же рулонов пять оставалось, — буркнула Дина, добравшаяся до Василисы и уже пытающаяся её вытащить.  
— А у меня, по-твоему, краски не могут закончиться!  
Перепалка затихла и не возобновилась, когда стало понятно, что даже совместными силами они не могут достать Василису.  
Из-за подобия деревянной двери, которую им пришлось разломать, послышались голоса.  
— Так точно, Босс, на этот раз точно не выходили, — произнесли низким женским голосом.  
— На этот раз, — надавил мужчина, — Будешь отвечать головой, если ошиблась.  
Шаги затихли у самого прохода. Троица напряжённо переглядывалась, тяжело дыша. Василиса вдруг  
задрожала и обмякла в их руках.  
— Потеряла сознание, — быстро прошептал Арсений, найдя пульс, прежде, чем Дина подала голос.  
— Берём, Босс? — прогремел голос из-за двери.  
— Пожалуй.  
Доски были окончательно выломаны, и не пороге показались три фигуры. Одна из них держала что-то похожее на фонарь. Дина щурилась на них, но ей овладевала какая-то слабость, а мир перед глазами расплывался. За свободную руку её схватил Арсений, и она отключилась.

* * *

Очнулась Дина от холода, пробиравшего её отовсюду. Задача открыть глаза казалась невыполнимой.  
— Неужели вы, детишки, не знали, что угарный газ не имеет ни цвета, ни запаха? — низкий женский голос звучал откуда-то слева.  
Дина приоткрыла глаза, привыкая к яркому свету.  
Справа на таком же стуле сидела Василиса, беспокойно оглядываясь.  
— Очнулись, малышки? — усмехнулась женщина. — А вот пацана пришлось вырубить — слишком уж буйный.  
Дина попыталась обернуться туда, куда уставилась Василиса, но увидела только спину брата, привязанную толстым жгутом к спинке стула.  
— И зачем вам только понадобилось идти на эту стройку, м? «С какой целью вы так поступили?» — спародировала она кого-то. — Бегать по прогнившим доскам, не проверив их состояние? — продолжала насмехаться женщина.  
Дина прозвала её зеброй за соответствующую раскраску волос и злилась, что не может сказать ей этого из-за завязанного рта.  
— А ведь мы всю эту комнату, каждый её уголок заполнили такими штучками, — Зебра протянула девушкам плотный чёрный мешочек, — Вы наступали на них, и хоп! — она подбросила мешочек и, хлопнув в ладоши, поймала, — ваш организм начинал заполняться нашей чудесной отравой. Хотите посмотреть поближе?  
Она рассмеялась, к удивлению, приятным смехом.  
Проскрипела дверь, и в круг света вошёл невысокий мужчина в жёлтом костюме. Дина ожидала увидеть на нём шрамы или найти какие-то отталкивающие черты, которые приписывают людям, которые похищают людей, но лицо его было красиво. Она готова была поклясться, что не раз видела его в городе.  
— Как прошли переговоры, Хозя… — женщина осеклась под его взглядом, — Босс?  
— Успешно. Товар должен быть готов к утру.  
Женщина, спрыгнув со стола, на котором она сидела, подошла к Боссу и поправила его костюм.  
— Будут готовы через полтора часа, Босс.  
Он улыбнулся ей и в ответ расправил складки на её оранжевом платье.  
— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, Зебра.  
В другой ситуации Дина бы посмеялась своей догадке.  
Женщина просияла и ушла в тень, пританцовывая.  
Мужчина безразлично взглянул на девушек и, не сказав ни слова, ушёл.  
— Ну что, малышки, — Зебра вернулась, — Начнём веселье?  
Напевая, она стала что-то раскладывать на столе.  
Когда она обернулась, в каждой руке у неё было по шприцу.  
— Мучить детишек, конечно, весело, но когда они умирают от болевого шока, Хозяин злится на меня.  
И Дина бы сопротивлялась, но руки и ноги были крепко привязаны, да так искусно, что верёвки почти не затрудняли кровоток.  
От вколотого вещества помутилось в голове и стало как-то спокойно и не страшно.

* * *

Когда в голове окончательно прояснилось, Дина, как и Василиса, не имела никакого желания шевелиться. При малейшем движении боль отдавалась во всём теле.  
Зебра промучила их ровно полтора часа и, довольная своей работой, ушла.  
Тихие всхлипы Василисы постепенно стали едва слышны.  
Дина хотела было предложить план побега, если бы он был. Не было у неё и желания куда-либо идти. Даже если бы можно было идти. Даже если бы Зебра развязала их. Даже если бы…  
Думать было тяжело и бессмысленно. Единственная мысль о том, что их найдут где угодно, билась в мозгу. Зебра не забывала повторять им эту фразу каждые две минуты — специально следила по секундомеру — то ласково, то надрываясь от крика.  
В конце она будто сжалилась и даже напоила их, Дина тогда ещё надеялась, что обыкновенной водой, убрав их повязки.  
Дина и рада была бы узнать, сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда Зебра скрипнула дверью где-то в темноте, но чем бы это им помогло.  
Где бы они ни находились, снаружи не доносилось ни звука. Это заставляло погрузиться в себя, но внутри было пусто. Только боль, проникающая  
везде.  
Василиса вдруг завсхлипывала громче.  
— Лиса, — позвала Дина, переполняемая желанием помочь подруге, — не плачь, я не могу обещать, что мы выберемся, но, пожалуйста, не плачь.  
И тут Василиса оглушительно расхохоталась, запрокинув голову. Она смеялась и смеялась, а Дина не знала, что ей сделать.  
Василиса замолкла и резко посмотрела Дине в глаза, подавшись вперёд.  
— Это всё я, — безумно зашептала она, — Я, понимаешь? Это всё из-за меня. Из-за меня!.. Я убила вас… — закончила Василиса, чуть ли ни спрашивая Дину об этом.  
Дина лихорадочно пыталась придумать, что ответить, чтобы успокоить, чтобы дать надежду, но по лицу Василисы поползла улыбка, и она опять зашлась пробирающим до костей хохотом.  
Из глаз Дины полились слёзы, она забыла обо всём, ей хотелось спасти теряющую рассудок подругу. Дина отчаянно позвала её по имени, потом ещё раз и ещё, задыхаясь, будучи не в силах остановиться. Смех не прекращался.  
Снаружи потянуло запахом горелой плоти.

* * *

Василиса лежала, не двигаясь, и ожидала прихода врача. Ей было уже не интересно разглядывать совершенно белое окружение.  
Наконец открылась дверь, и в палату, опережая врача, проскользнула девушка.  
— Лиса! — радостно взвизгнула она, но врач успел в последний момент удержать её.  
Она покорно остановилась и уселась на стул, отодвинув его подальше от кровати. Всё время ежедневного обследования с её лица не сходила радостная улыбка.  
Когда врач собрался уходить, а Василиса протянула к ней руки, едва слышно сказав «Дина», она бросилась в её объятья.  
Врач посмотрел на замерших девушек.  
Полторы недели назад к ним в психбольницу поступило много пациентов с похожими диагнозами, но эти двое приходили в норму быстрее других.  
Тогда была найдена база контрабандистов, торгующих людьми. Главарю с ассистенткой, страдающей биполярным расстройством, удалось в который раз сбежать.  
Во время облавы случился пожар, из-за которого обнаружить какие-либо зацепки не удалось. Здание было построено на совесть, благодаря чему похищенных детей получилось без проблем вывезти. Не успевшие скрыться члены банды заканчивали жизнь самоубийством, не дожидаясь, пока их найдут.  
Обнаруженный в одном зале с двумя девушками, парень был психически стабилен и сознался, что именно он сообщил о том, кто их схватил, и где они находятся. Ему посчастливилось первым очнуться и осознать ситуацию.  
Теперь он каждый день приходил к сестре, но ни она, ни её подруга ещё не вспомнили его. Их апатия прошла, но они продолжали жить в каком-то своём мире, иногда разговаривая с кем-то невидимым, останавливаясь посреди коридора, даже если спешили друг к другу. Иногда разговаривали с другими пострадавшими и преуспевали в этом.  
Не сказав ни слова — каждая знала количество времени, отведённого на посещение, — врач удалился.  
Девушки обернулись и посмотрели одинаково серьёзными жестокими взглядами вслед никогда не оборачивающемуся врачу.

**Author's Note:**

> Конец июня 2018, вступительная работа в ШРАМ.


End file.
